lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 8 του 2016 Μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), που είχε ως βάση την ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks up (u = +2e/3 ) και down (d = -e/3) από τους φυσικούς Gell-Mann και Zweig (1964) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Εδώ διακρίνει κάποιος ότι τα 9 έχτρα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και τα 12 στο νετρόνιο είναι υπεύθυνα για τη δομή του δευτερονίου , όπου έχουμε ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη . Επίσης στη διάσπαση β βλέπουμε ότι μετατρέπεται η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου σε σταθερή τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου, γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) Φυσικά αν κάποιος έμπειρος φυσικός θα ήθελε να γνωρίζει όλο και πιο πολλές λεπτομέρειες γύρω από την ιστορία των πειραμάτων της πυρηνικής φυσικής για την αποκάλυψη της δομής του πρωτονίου σίγουρα θα επέλεγε σε πρώτη φάση το θέμα “ PROTON-WIKIPEDIA” όπου όμως θα διάβαζε ότι τα στοιχεία έχουν παρθεί από το Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο της σωματιδιακής φυσικής. Δυστυχώς αυτό το μοντέλο εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας παρέμεινε στην παλαιά θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (1973) αγνοώντας τελείως τα σημαντικά πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης που αποκάλυψαν τις λεπτομερείς κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο . (Wrong standard model). Πραγματικά τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια είναι υπεύθυνες για την κατανόηση των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των φυσικών νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής, η οποία άλλωστε δεν μπορεί να χαρακτηρισθεί ως έγκυρη (Invalid quantum chromodynamics) επειδή στηρίχθηκε στην άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (Invalidity of special relativity). Παρότι αυτή η εξέλιξη των πειραμάτων ήταν πολύ σημαντική ωστόσο στη WIKIPEDIA δεν αναφέρεται. Αντίθετα διαβάζουμε ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο αποτελούνται μόνο από τρία κουάρκ με μάζες που συμβάλλουν μόνο περίπου 1% της μάζας ενός πρωτονίου, ή ενός νετρονίου. Και για να δικαιολογηθεί αυτό το πολύ μεγάλο κενό η WIKIPEDIA επικαλείται την άκυρη σχετικότητα και μας λέει ότι το υπόλοιπο της μάζας ενός πρωτονίου οφείλεται στην κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική ενέργεια σύνδεσης , η οποία περιλαμβάνει την κινητική ενέργεια των κουάρκ και την ενέργεια των γκλουονίων που μετατρέπεται σε μάζα, ενώ είναι πια γνωστό ότι η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Και παρότι ο Gell-Mann το1964 έκανε τη μεγαλύτερη ανακάλυψη του 20ου αιώνα αποκαλύπτοντας τα φορτία των κουάρκ τα οποία με την αλληλεπίδρασή τους στις πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις δίνουν πολύ ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύνδεσης, εντούτοις αυτό το μοντέλο με τα τρία κουάρκ επειδή στηρίζεται στις υποθέσεις των ανύπαρκτων γκλουονίων καταλήγει σε αδιέξοδα. Γι αυτό η WIKIPEDIA αλλού μας λέει και για μια σύγχρονη θεωρία που αναφέρεται πέρα από τα τρία κουάρκ και γκλουόνια σε μια μεγάλη ποσότητα από κουάρκ αντικουάρκ. Και καθώς τα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα δεν συμβιβάζονται με τους νόμους της φύσης, η WIKIPEDIA επεκτείνεται και στη λαθεμένη θεωρία χορδών των γκλουονίων των οπίων η ύπαρξη δεν δικαιολογείται, επειδή στη φύση σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν. Γι αυτό και στο θέμα «Γκλουόνιο –ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε για τα υποθετικά γκλουόνια όπως αυτά αναφέρονται στην άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής: “Τα γκλουόνια ή γλοιόνια είναι στοιχειώδη σωματίδια (μποζόνια) με σπιν 1, μηδενική μάζα ηρεμίας και μηδενικό ηλεκτρικό φορτίο. Είναι σωματίδια τα οποία μεταφέρουν την ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση, με την οποία αλληλεπιδρούν τα κουάρκς, θεμελιώδη σωματίδια από τα οποία απαρτίζεται η ύλη. Η αλληλεπίδραση αυτή περιγράφεται από την κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική.” Ύστερα λοιπόν από αυτή την κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής που δεν κατέληξε σε καμία πυρηνική δομή, το έτος 2002 μετά από συστηματική μελέτη 9 ετών παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» την εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. Και επειδή σε εκείνο το συνέδριο άσκησα έντονη κριτική όχι μόνο στη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής αλλά και στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, η οποία παρότι παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, εντούτοις είχε τόσο μεγάλη επιρροή σε κάποιους ενήλικους συνέδρους, οι οποίοι έφθασαν στο σημείο να εγκαταλείψουν την αίθουσα και τελικά μόνο ένας πολύ ενήλικος που έτυχε να σπουδάσει στο πανεπιστήμιο του Bristol ( όπου δίδασκε ο Αϊνστάιν) έμεινε στην αίθουσα μέχρι το τέλος για να ισχυρισθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ανατρέπεται, επειδή κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ. Η απάντησή μου βέβαια ήταν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το βραβείο Νόμπελ το κέρδισε εξαιτίας της μη ολοκληρωμένης ερμηνείας του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, όπου πραγματικά δεν παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. ( hν =ΔΕ). Όμως μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσιάσθηκε στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο δίδεται από την εξίσωση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 διότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m =hν/c2 κατά την απορρόφηση συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Πάντως το αντίστροφο συμβαίνει και στο έλλειμμα μάζας της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ ηλεκτρονίου-πρωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m =hν/c2, σε συμφωνία με την αντίστροφη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 . Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή εισήγαγε την υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα έκανε το μεγαλύτερο λάθος της ζωής του να προτείνει ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Δηλαδή με την περίφημη εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 όχι μόνο αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής αλλά ήρθε και σε αντίθεση ακόμη και με τον ίδιο τον εαυτό του, αφού στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η εξίσωσή του hν = ΔΕ δεν παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. ενώ στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα με έλλειμμα μάζας η θεωρία του της λεγόμενης Διατήρησης της Ενέργειας - Μαζας παραβιάζει και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Einstein rejects himself). Γι αυτό άλλωστε και ο Planck το 1910 χαρακτήρισε τις υποθέσεις του ΑΙνστάιν για το φως ως αμφιλεγόμενες εικασίες. Κατά συνέπεια εφόσον η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική που στηρίχθηκε στην άκυρη σχετικότητα δεν κατέληξε στην πραγματική δομή των νουκλεονίων και των πυρήνων, θα έπρεπε να γίνει μια διεξοδική μελέτη όλων των πειραμάτων όχι μόνο εκείνων που ακυρώνουν τη σχετικότητα αλλά και εκείνων που θα μπορούσαν να μας αποκαλύψουν τις κατανομές των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια μέσω της λεπτομερούς δομής τους. Ως γνωστό η ατομική φυσική με το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926) είχε τρομερή επιτυχία διότι σε συνδυασμό με τους κανόνες της κβαντικής φυσικής εφαρμόστηκαν και οι φυσικοί νόμοι του Νεύτωνα και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Όμως η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επειδή τότε δεν ήταν γνωστό ότι το νετρόνιο έχει σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων. Πριν από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου οι φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι ο πυρήνας του ατόμου αποτελείται όχι από σύνθετα αλλά στοιχειώδη πρωτόνια και ηλεκτρόνια. Όμως αμέσως μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου ο Heisenberg πρότεινε ότι ο ατομικός πυρήνας αποτελείται μόνο από στοιχειώδη πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, που ονομάστηκαν με την κοινή ονομασία νουκλεόνια, επειδή διαφέρουν πολύ λίγο στη μάζα τους και στο μέγεθός τους. Το νετρόνιο έχει σπιν ½ όπως και το πρωτόνιο, ενώ η παραδοχή του νετρονίου με μηδενικό φορτίο όπως αναφέραμε ανάγκασε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα να εγκαταλείψουν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους εις όφελος ποικίλλων θεωριών. Στην αρχή, ο Heisenberg και άλλοι διάσημοι φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν τις μοριακές και τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις εγκαταλείποντας τη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους και εισάγοντας την χωρίς επιτυχία λαθεμένη υπόθεση της ανταλλαγής των δυνάμεων μεταξύ των ηλεκτρονίων δεν κατέληξαν σε καμία δομή των νουκλεονίων και των πυρήνων. Και παρά την αποτυχία της θεωρίας του Heisenberg, o Yukawa (1935) ακολουθώντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία των δυνάμεων ανταλλαγής εισήγαγε τη θεωρία των μεσονίων, γιατί πίστευε ότι το στοιχειώδες πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο, παρότι αποτελούν μέρος του ατόμου, δεν ακολουθούν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αλλά θα πρέπει να έλκονται από μια άγνωστη ισχυρή δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας που προκαλείται όχι από δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης αλλά από μια υποθετική ανταλλαγή κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων εις βάρος των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell και Αϊνστάιν, αλλά και τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) που περιγράφουν ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση της ιδέας του πεδίου που εισήγαγε ο Faraday το 1831. Παρόλα αυτά ο Feynman το 1950 στη θεωρία του της κβαντικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής κάτω από τις λαθεμένες ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν (ότι δηλαδή ένα φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα) πρότεινε εσφαλμένα ότι οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις θα πρέπει να προκαλούνται από την ανταλλαγή φωτονίων χωρίς μάζα.(False Feynman diagrams). Στο μεταξύ το 1963 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French καιTessman απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell με αποτέλεσμα το 1993 να παρουσιάσω την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτονίου αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Πάντως τo 1964 τα πολύ σημαντικά πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των up (u) και down (d) κουάρκς που έχουν κλασματικά φορτία. Όμως ο Gell-Mann το 1973 ακολουθώντας την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού από τους Heisenberg και Yukawa ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής σύμφωνα με την οποία το πρωτόνιο (p) αποτελείται από τον απλό σχηματισμό (uud) ενώ το νετρόνιο (n) από τον απλό σχηματισμό (dud), παρότι τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι τέτοιοι απλοί σχηματισμοί δεν μπορούν να δικαιολογήσουν τη μεγάλη μάζα του πρωτονίου ( p = 938,28 MeV/c2) και νετρονίου ( n = 939,57 MeV/c2 ). Λόγου χάρη η μάζα του down κουάρκ είναι (d = 3,69 MeV/c2 ) και του up κουάρκ είναι ( u =2,4 MeV/c2) με διαφορά μαζών d - u = 1,29 MeV/c2 ) όση δηλαδή είναι και η διαφορά μαζών (n - p = 939,57 - 938,28 = 1,29 ) κατά τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (Up and Down Quarks). Επιπλέον τέτοιες απλές δομές των νουκλεονίων (πρωτονίων και νετρονίων) με μια μόνο τριάδα των κουάρκς υποδηλώνουν πολύ μικρές κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμφωνούν με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών. Το 1933 ο Stern μέτρησε τη μαγνητική ροπή του πρωτονίου που είναι 2,793, ενώ το 1940 ο F. Bloch μέτρησε τη μαγνητική ροπή του νετρονίου που είναι -1,913. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η αρνητική μαγνητική ροπή σημαίνει ότι τελικά το περιστρεφόμενο νετρόνιο έχει θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και αρνητικό στην περιφέρεια, ενώ η θετική μαγνητική ροπή του πρωτονίου δείχνει ότι το πρωτόνιο έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και θετικό στην περιφέρεια. Τέτοια αποτελέσματα αποκλίνουν σημαντικά από το απλό μοντέλο των τριών κουάρκς που προτάθηκε από τον Gell-Mann. Τελικά μια πολύ προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών παρέχει σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο, όπου η εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση του μεγέθους τους δίνει όχι μόνο τις πειραματικές τιμές της ενέργειας σύνδεσης αλλά και τις πυρηνικές δομές. Έτσι ύστερα από το 1993 και μετά από 9 έτη λεπτομερούς έρευνας, (2002) παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» την εργασία μου με τις νέες κατανομές των φορτίων που προκύπτουν από τις νέες δομές των νουκλεονίων που περιέχουν όχι τρία κουάρκ το καθένα αλλά 288 κουάρκ. Σε αυτή την εργασία αρχικά περιγράφονται οι κατανομές φορτίων όπως ακριβώς μας τις δίνουν τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών. Για παράδειγμα στο πρωτόνιο (p) με μάζα Μ τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι ο λόγος της μαγνητικής ροπής μ προς τη στροφορμή S αν συσχετισθεί και με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο (e) θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση μ/S = 2,793(e/Μ) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η παραπάνω πειραματική σχέση για το πρωτόνιο που περιστρέφεται ως σφαιροειδές εκ περιστροφής δεν μπορεί να είναι συνεπής με το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann (uud) ακόμη και στην περίπτωση κατά την οποία υπάρχει φορτίο + Q = + 4e /3 = 2u που να είναι κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας και φορτίο -q = -e /3 = d που να είναι στο κέντρο. (Βαθιά μη ελαστική σκέδαση). Πάντως με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων για το περιστρεφόμενο πρωτόνιο με γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω και ακτίνας R η μαγνητική ροπή μ ενός φορτίου Q στην περιφέρεια και η στροφορμή S του πρωτονίου με μάζα Μ θα δίδονται από τις σχέσεις μ = Q(ω/2)R2 και S = tMωR2 όπου t είναι ένας συντελεστής που παίρνει τιμές μεταξύ μιας περιστρεφόμενης σφαίρας ( 0.4) και ενός περιστρεφόμενου δίσκου (0.5). Δηλαδή 0,4 < t < 0.5. Ως εκ τούτου μ/S = Q/2t = 2.793 (e) . Έτσι για t = 0,47742 (πεπλατυσμένο σφαιροειδές) το θετικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας που δίνει τη συγκεκριμένη θετική μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή Q = + 8e /3 ενώ το αρνητικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή -q = -5e /3, ώστε το αλγεβρικό άθροισμα +Q -q να μας δίνει το συνολικό φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο για το νετρόνιο με τη συγκεκριμένη αρνητική μαγνητική ροπή υπολογίστηκε το αρνητικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας με τιμή - Q = -8e /3 ενώ το θετικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή + Q = + 8e/3 ώστε να έχουμε άθροισμα -Q + Q = 0. Τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμβιβάζονται με το απλό σχήμα (uud) του Gell-Mann μας αποκαλύπτουν το γεγονός ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχουν 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες (dud) όπου στο κέντρο θα έχουμε έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ 5d = -5e/3 ενώ στην την περιφέρεια θα έχουμε έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ 4u = +8e/3. Δηλαδή στις 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες θα εμφανίζονται και 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς (5d, 4u), ενώ στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο υπάρχουν 92 ουδέτερες τριάδες όπου εμφανίζονται 12 φορτισμένα κουάρκς ( 4u, 8d) ικανά να αλληλεπιδράσουν με τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των πρωτονίων και να μας δώσουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-2,2246 MeV) του δευτερoνίου. Από την άλλη μεριά αν δυο πρωτόνια με αντίθετο σπιν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά όπως συμβαίνει στο μόριο του υδρογόνου τότε στα δυο πρωτόνια με αντίθετο σπιν τα φορτισμένα κουάρκ των περιφερειών (4u = +8e/3) δίνουν μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm) μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες όμως δεν είναι τόσο ισχυρές όσο οι ηλεκτρικές απώσεις (+Fe) μεγάλης εμβέλειας επειδή η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των πρωτονίων εξαιτίας της μεγάλης μάζας τους είναι μικρότερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Γι αυτό το λόγο στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν διπρωτόνια. Αντίθετα στα ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν λόγω μικρής μάζας η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός (Faster than lifht) με αποτέλεσμα σε μια μικρή απόσταση οι μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας να είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας και να έχουμε το λεγόμενο ζευγάρωμα των ηλεκτρονίων όπως συμβαίνει στο άτομο του ηλίου. Κατά συνέπεια αυτά τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια τα οποία δικαιολογημένα πήραν αυτή την κοινή ονομασία, αφού τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο αποτελούνται από τον ίδιο αριθμό των κουάρκς. Πάντως από τότε που προτάθηκε το απλό μοντέλο των κουάρκς έχουν γίνει εκτεταμένες έρευνες για την απόδειξη της υπάρξεως των κουάρκ ως ελεύθερα σωματίδια, αλλά μέχρι στιγμής δεν έχει υπάρξει καμία αποφασιστική απόδειξη για την ύπαρξη των ελεύθερων κουάρκς. Κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες το δικό μας αρχέγονο σύμπαν με το μοντέλο της Μεγάλης έκρηξης (Our Early Universe) θα πρέπει να ξεκίνησε με μια αρχέγονη μάζα από ουδέτερες τριάδες των κουάρκς. Πέρα από αυτό η παραπάνω δομή των νουκλεονίων απορρίπτει μέσω των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης , αλλά και τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού σύμφωνα με τους φυσικούς νόμους οι ενοποιημένες δυνάμεις είναι τρεις που δρουν από απόσταση ( Discovery of unified forces) όπως οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας, των ηλεκτρικών, καθώς και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, που ακολουθούν τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας όπως μας τις δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Λόγου χάρη η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης ενέργειας (1,8 MeV) από το πρωτόνιο (p) για να προκύψει ένα νετρόνιο (n) και ένα ποζιτρόνιο e+ ( Correct antineutrino absorption) δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n +e+ ή ν- + [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = (dud) + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ ή ν- + u = d + e+ Σε αυτή την τελευταία σχέση βλέπουμε ότι το αντινετρίνο με μεγάλη ενέργεια (μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 ) κατά την απορρόφηση (όπως ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο) συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο αφού έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και θετικό στο κέντρο. (Neutrino nature discovery). Έτσι αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό u κουάρκ μάζας 2,4 MeV/c2 για να σχηματισθεί ένα d κουάρκ με μάζα 3,69 MeV/c2 και ένα ποζιτρόνιο μα μάζα 0,51 MeV/c2. Εδώ οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (σε MeV) και της μάζας (σε MeV/c2) εκφράζονται από την παρακάτω σχέση 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0,51 Δηλαδή αυτή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση απορρίπτει όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης (Invalid electroweak theory) αλλά και τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν , αφού δεν έχουμε καμία μετατροπή μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά μετατροπή της μάζας σε ίση μάζα και της ενέργειας σε ίση ενέργεια. Φυσικά παρόμοια απορρόφηση με ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση παρατηρούμε και στην πυρηνική φυσική της λεγόμενης ισχυρής δύναμης όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο (γ) αλληλεπιδρά με το δευτερόνιο (D) για να μας δώσει ένα πρωτόνιο (p) και ένα νετρόνιο (n): γ + D = p + n . ΣΥΜΠΕΡΑΣΜΑ Το''' πρωτόνιο στους πυρηνικούς δεσμούς που σχηματίζει με το νετρόνιο δεν συμπεριφέρεται ως στοιχειώδες σωματίδιο με φορτίο (+e) όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr και όπως πίστευαν οι φυσικοί πριν από την ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ (1964). Αλλά και μετά από την ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ όλα τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι το πρωτόνιο δεν συμπεριφέρεται ούτε και ως σύνθετο σωματίδιο με τρία κοάρκ (uud) και ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα, διότι αφενός στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα και αφετέρου αν υπήρχαν τέτοια σωματίδια η ενέργειά τους δεν θα μπορούσε να μετατραπεί σε μάζα, διότι έτσι θα παραβιάζονταν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Επιπλέον τα φορτία των τριών κουάρκ με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δεν επαρκούν για να μας δώσουν τον πυρηνικό δεσμό των 2,2246 ΜeV στο δευτερόνιο. Στην πραγματικότητα σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης το πρωτόνιο αποτελείται από 288 κουάρκ σε συμφωνία με τη νέα δομή του πρωτονίου που δίδεται από το σχήμα p = + 5d + 4u = 288 κουάρκ . Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι τα 5 έξτρα φορτισμένα κεντρικά κουάρκ (5d= -5e/3) καθώς και τα 4 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ της περιφέρειας (4u = +8e/3) αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ του νετρονίου και μας δίνουν ακριβώς την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = -2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 των νουκλεονίων μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία και με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Επιπλέον τα πρωτόνια που έχουν σπιν (1/2) εξαιτίας της μεγάλης μάζας τους δεν έχουν περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός , και γι αυτό σε δυο πρωτόνια με αντίθετο σπιν οι ηλεκτρικές απώσεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας είναι πάντοτε πιο ισχυρές από τις μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Έτσι στη φύση είναι αδύνατο να υπάρξουν διπρωτόνια . Επίσης σε πυρήνες με μεγάλο αριθμό νουκλεονίων ποτέ τα πρωτόνια σε αριθμό δεν ξεπερνούν τα νετρόνια διότι σε μακρινές αποστάσεις οι ηλεκτρικές απώσεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας ξεπερνούν τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας των δεσμών πρωτονίου-νετρονίου. Πάντως σε πυρήνες με πάρα πολλά νουκλεόνια παρότι τα πρωτόνια είναι λιγότερα από τα νετρόνια, εντούτοις διασπώνται εξαιτίας των πολύ ισχυρών ηλεκτρικών απώσεων μεγάλης εμβέλειας από τα πρωτόνια, τα οποία σε μακρινές αποστάσεις σε σχέση με το μέγεθός τους συμπεριφέρονται ως στοιχειώδη πρωτόνια εμφανίζοντας μόνο το πλεόνασμα φορτίου που είναι ίσο με (+e). Γι αυτό το λόγο στο μοντέλο του Bohr το πρωτόνιο συμπεριφέρεται όχι ως σύνθετο αλλά ως στοιχειώδες σωματίδιο με πλεόνασμα φορτίου (+e) που αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου για να μας δώσει το απλό υδρογόνο. ''' Category:Fundamental physics concepts